One Night Away
by xLaurenmx
Summary: With 5 month-old twins and a house full of people, Kat and Alfie are struggling to find some time alone as a couple. Alfie comes up with a plan to whisk Kat away on a romantic getaway but can they really spend it in peace?
1. Chapter 1

_**The fire never happened in this fic. Kat and Alfie are still living in 23 Albert Square with Mo and Stacey.**_

* * *

4am.

It was all quiet and dark, with only the moon shining through the window, everyone in the house sleeping peacefully, until… Bert started crying again.

"Leave it… it's my turn…" Alfie said sleepily, still lying on his pillow.

"No, I'll go," Kat said as she got out of bed to reach out to her son. Alfie, without arguing, soon fell asleep again.

…

7am.

Alfie opened his eyes slowly and turned on his other side, to feel the bed empty. He sat up, wondering where Kat was. She probably woken up already, but it wasn't usual of her to wake up and not tell him. He got out of bed, to see Ernie still sleeping in his cot but the other cot was empty.

He tiptoed downstairs, not to wake Mo and Tommy, "Kat…" he whispered. No reply.

He walked into the kitchen… she wasn't there.

He walked into the front room and there she was… lying on the sofa, in her nightie, fast asleep cuddling Bert to her chest.

Alfie decided to make Kat comfortable. He took Bert off her chest and put him in his carry cot. He then, took hold of the blanket on the sofa and covered Kat and tucked her in, like a little girl. He moved her fringe out of her face and watched her sleep peacefully.

He stood up and took Bert back up stairs with him.

…

9am.

Kat finally opened her eyes and then realized where she had spent the rest of the night. She sat up worried; she remembered she fell asleep with Bert, until a note on the coffee table caught her eye.

'I didn't want to wake you up, I took Bert back to bed, and don't worry about the stall, I'll cover for you today. Love Alfie' she read.

She got up quickly and walked into the kitchen, "Stac!" she shouted.

"What's all this shouting?" Stacey said sleepily as she walked down the stairs and down the hall.

"You slept in as well?" Kat said as she put the kettle on, "the twins are alright upstairs?"

"Yeah I just checked on 'em, finally Bert gave us some peace and quiet," Stacey uttered, seated at the table.

"Yeah that's because he slept with me down here, I've walked around with him, then I just came down here, gave him a cuddle and he just fell asleep," Kat told her as she sat beside her, "where's nan?"

"She's spending the morning with Fat Elvis she said, I saw her coming out of the bathroom," Stacey said.

"Right… so I'm taking the twins then today…" Kat said as she stood up to pour some tea.

"What about the stall?" Stacey asked.

"Alfie's covering for me… to make it up for last night I suppose…" Kat said as she handed Stacey the mug.

"right... so I'll take Lilly to school and Tommy to nursery before I go to Blades…" Stacey added as she took a sip of tea.

"great, so day and night I'll have the twins then…" Kat muttered.

"Come on Kat, they're your boys… I know you're knackered but you'll enjoy a day out with them," Stacey told her, as she took her mug and headed upstairs.

…

"Come on ladies, get your stylish jeans… the cheapest on the market!" Alfie Moon yelled from Kat's stall.

"I hope you're making profits," Kat told Alfie, as she approached him, pushing the twins in the buggy in front of her. She wore her black fur coat and dangly earrings as usual.

"Ah there she is the love of my life," Alfie said with a smile, as he turned to see Kat and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "did you sleep well?"

"yeah, you could've woke me up you know," Kat told him.

"It's alright, I'm managing here on my own, you deserve a day off," Alfie told her.

"my hero…" Kat said with a smile, "anyway I'm off to the pharmacy to get more nappies,"

"Alright, do you wanna leave the twins with me?" Alfie said, as a customer approached the stall.

"No it's alright, I'll take them with me, it's better for Bert when I'm moving him around, he stops crying… I'll leave you to it…" Kat told him as she leaned in for a quick kiss, before she left.

"That cost 20 quid darling, but I'll knock off 10% just for you love," Alfie told the female customer, as she approached him to pay him, "cheers," Alfie said as he pocketed the money.

He looked around to see that Kat was out of sight and turned the other way. "Kush, watch the stall for me for a bit? I'll be back very soon,"

" because I have nothing else to do yeah?" Kush blurted out, as he saw Alfie leave.

…

"Ian!" Alfie yelled as he banged on his door.

"Alfie," Ian said, as he opened his kitchen back door.

"I met Peter on the fruit stall, he told me you were home," Alfie said as he walked in, "listen I came to talk to you as a mate…"

"what can I do for ya?" Ian asked Alfie.

"Would you lend me two hundred quid?" Alfie asked as he bent down on his knees.

"what?!" Ian said as he made a face, "do I look like I made out of money?"

"Please Ian," Alfie said as he stood up on his feet, "says the guy who owns a restaurant, the café, and the fruit stall,"

"Alfie, that's a lot of money…" Ian said, holding a mug in his hands.

"All I'm asking for is two hundred quid not a grand! Ian, please, I promise I'll pay you back by the end of the month… I just need it now, to surprise Kat," Alfie explained.

…

Kat pushed the buggy up to their front door, carrying a bag of supplies from the pharmacy.

"Alfie!" she called.

"In here!" Alfie called back from the front room.

"I've just had Linda Carter in my face, lecturing me about how to take care of my kids, just because I parked the buggy in front of the till while I was getting nappies from the top shelf!" she ranted as she left the buggy by the door and sat down on the sofa by Alfie.

"Why bother about what she says? You're the best mum these boys could have" Alfie told her, as he put his arm around her on the sofa.

"I'm knackered…" Kat muttered, as she lay back.

"I know… which is why I got a surprise for ya…" Alfie began as he looked at her in the eye, "tonight, you, me are off to a hotel in the middle of London!" he said with a smile.

"What? What about the kids? And where did you get the money from?" Kat asked as she sat up again.

"The kids will be fine with Mo and Stacey, one night won't kill 'em… and the money… let's say I've been saving up for a special occasion, which in this case, consider it as a late wedding anniversary/Christmas/birthday present," Alfie said smiling.

"Well… it's a bit weird, going away without the kids aint it?" Kat wasn't sure.

Alfie wrapped his arms around her, "Kat come on! Just you and me, like old times… a bit of the old…" as he whistled a tune at the end of his sentence and raised his eyebrows.

"Well yeah they'll be alright for one night I suppose," Kat said with a smile.

"That's my girl, come here," he told her as he pulled her in and started tickling her, while Kat filled the room with her loud giggles.

**_Next time: Kat &amp; Alfie are off to their night away. But can they manage to spend their little getaway in peace?_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw that's lovely!" Stacey exclaimed as Kat explained to her in the kitchen, "for you at least… let's just hope Bert stays put tonight…"

"What is?" Mo asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Alfie is taking me to a hotel tonight! You don't mind minding the kids, do ya?" Kat told her nan, as Nan sat down with her mug.

"Yeah sure, take me for-granted every time!" Nan said with a frown.

"Oh come on Nan, we just have to give them a bath and put them to bed, they'll be back tomorrow at lunch time," Stacey added.

"Yeah and Stacey will take care of the feeding, she knows how to sterilize the bottles and stuff," Kat said, looking at Nan.

"Fine, one night. Not more…" Mo finally agreed.

"Cheers," Kat said with a smile as she stood up and kissed her nan on the cheek.

"Wahheeyy… my lady, your carriage awaits," Alfie exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen and took Kat's hand, "bag is in the Capri… ready to go?"

"We're off then!" Kat said smiling, "and Tommy, do I get a hug?" as she knelt down to hug Tommy when he walked in with Alfie, "be good for auntie Stacey and Nan yeah?"

"You two have fun then!" Stacey told them before they left.

"Not too much fun, this house has plenty of kids already," Mo added before taking a sip of tea.

"Very funny, Mo," Alfie added, "come on… we're gonna be late," Alfie urged Kat.

"Stac, kiss the twins for me, yeah? See ya!" Kat told them before they left the house.

Alfie opened the car door for Kat to get in.

"You really are giving me the royal treatment aren't ya?" Kat told him as Alfie got in the driving seat.

"Anything for my princess…" Alfie said, before Kat smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

…

"wow, this looks amazing!" Kat exclaimed as she walked into the hotel bedroom, noticing the soft white duvet on the bed, the fluffy pillows, and the champagne bottle in the ice bucket on the bedside table.

"This must cost you a fortune…" Kat said as she took her coat off.

"It doesn't matter, all I want is to make this like a honeymoon we never had… I want to see you happy…" Alfie told her as he approached her.

"I am happy… I'm always happy when you're with me…" Kat said as she pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, underneath his leather jacket and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Let's get this party started then," Alfie said as he took off his jacket and walked over to get the champagne, "if only I could open this…" he muttered as he took the bottle and tried opening the screw.

"Here let me try," Kat said as she held out her hands to help.

"No it's alright, I got it, I got it…" Alfie uttered as he managed to open the bottle, only to spill half of it over his stonewash jeans.

"You got it alright… you look like you wet yourself!" Kat said as she burst out giggling.

"Yeah have your laugh…" Alfie said as he laughed with her, "I was going to pop in the shower anyway," he said as he poured himself and Kat a glass of champagne.

"I took one at home…Right so I'll tell you what… you go have a shower and I'll make myself comfortable here… just don't keep me waiting like our first time… just in case I fall asleep, yeah?" Kat told him.

"Hmm… I'm not going anywhere this time," Alfie told her, smiling.

"Well I hope you at least brought one with ya!" Kat reminded him, "I know we're married but it's good to be careful… you know Kat Slater would just go for it but now…"

"yeah I know, I know…" Alfie said as he put the glass down and took out what he needed out of his pocket, "better safe than sorry, aye?" Alfie said with a smile, as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

…

While Alfie was in the shower, Kat took her jewelry off and touched up her make-up. She took out a pink and black laced night dress to put on.

She tried it on, but the zipper on her back got stuck half way.

Alfie came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist, and saw Kat sitting on the edge of the bed, feeling down.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked as he approached her.

Kat stood up from the bed, "when you look at me, what do you see?" she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"my beautiful, sexy wife, why?" Alfie asked as he stood in front of her, smiling.

"No I'm not, I'm just a fat, old cow… since I've had the twins, I can't lose the extra weight and now look at me… this doesn't even fit me!" she said as she turned around to show him, and then sat on the bed again, "I bought this before I gave birth to save it for a special occasion, trying to be sexy like I used to, but I'm not, ain't I?"

"Hey, hey, hey… don't feel sorry for yourself…" Alfie added as he sat beside her, "you're the most beautiful girl in the world to me… and so what, if you have some curves… I like a bit of curvy edges and besides you don't need this to look beautiful…" he told her as he removed her strap off her shoulder.

Kat smiled as she pulled him in for a kiss, and fell backwards on the bed.

…

An hour later, Kat's mobile started ringing. She removed the covers off her and Alfie's upper half to get her phone.

"Kat just leave it…" Alfie told her as he kissed her neck.

"It's nan," Kat said as she looked at the phone, and sat up, wrapped in a bed sheet, "Hello," she answered, "right.. have you fed him? Okay try, cuddling him in that red and blue West ham blanket, he should be asleep in no time… if you need anything else just call, yeah? Night"

"What's wrong?" Alfie said as Kat lay back beside him.

"It's Bert again, he couldn't fall asleep," Kat told him.

"Aw he'll be alright… now Mrs Moon can we get back to business please?" he said as he started tickling her again, and slid beneath the covers.

A few minutes later, they heard a knock at the door.

"Oh what now?!" Kat frowned as they took down the covers again.

"I'll get it," Alfie said as he got out of bed and put on a white bath robe.

"May I help you?" Alfie asked the woman in hotel uniform at the door.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but we had a few complaints from the residents in the next room… what people get up to in their privacy of their room is none of our business but when other residents complain, we have to take action… we have to make sure each resident has a pleasant stay in our hotel…" the assistant manager explained.

"Excuse me?" Alfie asked confused.

"We would appreciate you being a bit quieter bearing in mind, there are other residents trying to sleep here," she added, "if you fail to comply, we'll have to ask you to leave, I'm afraid,"

Kat, wrapped in the bed sheet got up and met Alfie at the door, "what?! Why don't you go and do one, yeah?!"

"Kat! Sorry, miss, we're very sorry," Alfie apologized.

"Have a good night sir" the assistant manager said before she left, and Alfie closed the door.

"It's all your fault you know… it's that giggling of yours," Alfie told Kat with a smile.

"I can't help it if you make me laugh," Kat told him, as she pulled the string of his robe and pulled him closer.

"Like this," he said as he started tickling her again, and lifted her up and threw them both on the bed.

…

The next morning, Kat woke up and turned to her other side to find Alfie's side of the bed empty. She assumed he was in the bathroom. She took her phone and dialed Stacey's number.

"Mornin! Are the kids alright? Did you sleep well? … yeah it was amazing! Best we've had in ages…" Kat told Stacey through the phone, when the door opened and Alfie walked in with a breakfast tray, "listen I'm off, Alfie arrived with breakfast… I'll see you at lunchtime," she said before she hung up.

"Wow breakfast in bed as well?" Kat said with a smile.

"I told you, you were gonna get the royal treatment," he told her as he handed over the tray, "although I went down to get it myself… you have to pay an extra 50 quid to get it delivered to your room,"

"it's alright… wow this fruit salad looks nice," Kat said as she dug in.

After breakfast, Kat decided to get out of bed, she was still undressed, "listen I'm off to have a shower… you can wait for me… unless you fancy round two…" she said seductively.

"Get in there now, come on…." he said as he hopped off the bed and ran after her in the bathroom.

…

"Nan! We're back!" Stacey yelled from the hallway, walking in with Lilly and Tommy, "are we still going to get fish and chips and go to the park till Kat gets back?"

"Yeah sure," Mo said as she walked out of the front room.

"Right, I'll get the twins from upstairs then," Stacey said as she walked upstairs, "mummy I'll come with you," Lilly said as she followed her mum.

"Come on Tommy," Mo said as she opened the front door and walked out on the doorstep to wait for Stacey, "oh shoot, I forgot the keys, Tommy stay there, don't move!" she warned Tommy before she walked back in again.

But something in the street caught Tommy's eye, leading him to wander off in the Square…

* * *

_**Next time: Mo and Stacey are on the search for Tommy, but will they manage to find him before Kat and Alfie arrive back home?**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Nan what do you mean you don't know where Tommy is?!" Stacey yelled at Mo, as soon as she came down the stairs with and Mo explained everything.

"I just left him for one minute, went back in to get the keys just in case you forget 'em! And then I went out again and he just wasn't there!" Mo said, panicking.

"Right, stay here with the twins, I'll go out looking for him before Kat gets back," Stacey said as she took her coat off the stairs and put it on. But when she opened the door and stepped in the pavement, she realized she was too late. She saw Alfie parking the Capri outside the house.

"Oh no Kat's home…" Stacey uttered, with Mo standing behind her.

"Kat what are you doing back home so early? I thought you at least had another hour," Stacey said trying to force a smile.

"Yeah well, we took it easy after breakfast and everything, but there was no point in hanging around any longer… and besides I missed my boys, where are they?" Kat explained, before she pushed passed Stacey and walked inside, with Alfie following, carrying her bag.

Kat stopped to check on the twins in their buggy in the hallway, "there they are my gorgeous boys… where's Tommy?" Kat said with a smile.

"Kat, um…" Mo began.

"Nan, just tell her…" Stacey urged her to tell the truth.

"Tell me what?" Kat asked, with her smile fading.

"it was only for a minute, I swear I didn't leave him on his own for long," Mo tried to explain.

"What's going on?" Alfie tried to figure out.

"Tommy… he's gone missing… it was like 10 minutes ago, we were talking the kids to the park…" Stacey explained.

"What?!" Kat yelled as she widened her eyes, "you lost my son?!" Kat ran outside on the pavement, "Tommy!" she yelled, "I can't lose him again…" she muttered with her eyes swelling up with tears.

"Mo are you out of your flippin' mind?!" Alfie yelled at Mo.

"Alfie there's no point arguing… we just have to split up and look for him… gosh I've been back 5 minutes and already im surrounded with chaos… look, Stacey you check the playground, I'll check the Vic and bridge street, Alfie you go anywhere else and Nan you look after the twins… just don't lose them as well!" Kat yelled.

…

Kat ran straight to the Vic, as fast as she could in her knee-high black high-heeled boots.

She started looking around the tables at the Vic, hoping she sees Tommy, but to no avail.

"Kat what's wrong?" Mick Carter asked a worried Kat.

"I'm looking for Tommy, has he come in here?" Kat asked, almost crying.

"Well… no… um…" Mick didn't really know what to say.

"What do you mean you can't find Tommy? Where were you?" Linda asked, who overheard everything on the other side of the bar.

"Linda please, just give that gob of yours a rest, yeah?! I really don't wanna deal with you right now!" Kat yelled at Linda's face before she stormed out of the Vic.

…

"Did you find him?" Kat asked Stacey as she met her halfway in front of the Vic.

"No, not yet… I've checked the launderette and the Minute Mart…" Stacey explained.

"Kat!" Alfie called her from across the Square.

Kat ran up to Alfie hoping for some good news, and to her relief, there was Tommy, hand in hand with Alfie. She ran and knelt down and hugged Tommy so tight.

"Where was he?" she asked Alfie as she stood up again, noticing Bobby was also with Alfie, holding a football.

"He was with Bobby playing with the ball by the shed at the garden," Alfie explained, "but the main thing is he's safe now, ain't he? Come here buddy!" he smiled as he lifted Tommy up.

"What?! Bobby?! Are you insane or something? You could've hurt him!" Kat yelled at Bobby, "where's your dad, I'm gonna kill him!" she said as she turned round and rushed to Ian's house.

"Kat! Kat wait…" Alfie said as he walked after her.

"Ian!" Kat banged on Ian's door.

"What's all this shouting about? Kat?" Ian asked confused, as Bobby walked inside.

"Tell your devil child to leave my son alone!" Kat yelled on Ian's doorstep.

"Excuse me!" Ian said with a look on his face.

"I was only playing with my ball in the street and when Tommy saw it rolling, he went after it to catch it, then I offered if he wanted to come play with me, that's all," Bobby explained.

"He is four years old, do you think playing with a football on his own is a good thing? You stupid boy!" Kat was furious.

"Kat," Alfie touched Kat's shoulder.

"Sorry I will not have you talk to my son like that on my doorstep… especially after I've just lent you two hundred quid yesterday," Ian yelled.

Alfie was making signs to Ian behind Kat to keep his mouth shut but he was too late.

"What two hundred quid? Alfie?" Kat turned round to ask Alfie.

"yeah Kat um…" Alfie tried to explain.

"Ha… you're unbelievable! Just give me Tommy!" Kat yelled at him, as Alfie transferred Tommy to Kat, before she stormed off with him.

"Cheers Ian!" Alfie told him sarcastically.

"Kat!" Alfie called her as he ran home after her.

"I knew something wasn't right… borrowing money from Ian Beale?! Are you for real?" Kat said, as she stopped in the street to look at him, then kept walking.

"All I wanted was to give you a break, make you happy…" Alfie replied as they arrived on their doorstep.

"I didn't need some night away Alfie, sure I enjoyed myself, but I would've appreciated it if you told me the truth instead of getting into more trouble!" Kat yelled at him as she kept walking upstairs and straight into their bedroom and slammed the door in his face.

…

Later that evening, Alfie gave Kat a chance to calm down and then decided to walk in the bedroom. She locked herself in there all afternoon, and apparently Stacey took her dinner up there as well.

He walked in to see Tommy sleeping fast asleep beside her. Alfie walked in and lied on the bed, beside Kat from behind, hugging both her and Tommy.

Kat sensed him and woke up. "I'm sorry Kat…" Alfie whispered.

"You should've told me, you borrowed money from Ian… how are you going to pay him back?" Kat whispered.

"I'll figure something out, I promised him I'll give it to him by the end of the month… but I did it for you Kat, I wasn't going to tell you, I didn't want you to worry… with the twins and everything, I thought you needed this… we needed this…" Alfie whispered as he stroked her arm.

"I appreciate you, trying to look out for me and make me happy, but you can't lie to me and think that everything's gonna be alright, you can't keep doing this…" Kat added.

"I'm sorry…" Alfie told her as he kissed her forehead, "but come on, last night, was a blast ain't it?" he whispered in her ear.

Kat couldn't help but smile.

**THE END**

**thanks for reading x**


End file.
